Speak When Your Dead
by I Wish I Were a Cullen
Summary: This story is about a deaf Edward and a regular Bella meeting as humans and being changed together. I have very few time to work on it but i think i'm getting into it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Courtney. I know my story sucks but read it if you like. I've had a few people tell me it was good, but they're my friends so I don't know if it was an honest opinion.**

* * *

When your depressed about someone you love laying in a bed lifeless but still alive you have a lot of time to think. I've spent most of my time here for two weeks straight remembering the simpler times.

* * *

_TEN AND A HALF YEARS AGO_

"Hey!" I said to the cute bronze haired, green eyed boy. He didn't notice me. "Hey!" I tried again this time tapping on his back. He turned around and looked at me. "Do you want to play Lego's or Candy Land with me?" He stared blankly at me. "Your all alone I just thought you'd want to play you didn't have to be a jerk and ignore me!" I stomped off into a corner to cry. I don't see what his problem is. I did what my mommy said and I was nice. I didn't take anything and I and I was including everybody I don't understand. I tried to figure out what I did wrong as I cried some more. A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the that mean boy standing there making weird hand motions to a grown up. The grown up made more hand movements back. Then the grown up spoke. "Sweet heart, what's wrong?" I replied in a some what crackly voice. " I asked him to play with me 'cause he was all alone and he just ignored me and I don't see what I did wrong." I said as I pointed to the boy. She did her weird hand dance as she said, "Honey, this is Edward. He is deaf and that means he can't hear or talk." Even though I was surprised, I managed to ask, "Well how do you talk to him? Is that what your doing with your hands?" That day was the day I'd met my best friend ever, Edward Anthony Maeson. After a while, I learned sign language and I was officially Edward's voice.

_

* * *

_

3 MONTHS AGO

I also remembered a few months back when Edward told me he finally found a was to accomplish his dream in life. With his signs he told me his dream was to hear, but his eyes told me differently. He was as afraid as I was but would never admit it . He wanted this. He was willing to be a lab rat for a few doctors to see if they could accomplish the impossible. I tried and tried to get him to listen but he just wouldn't. He had him mind set. We even had a big argument over it until I thought about what he said. He told me if I really wanted to do something I shouldn't let statistics stop me. Of course then I was talking about how few people get in to dentistry, but I assumed it applied here as well so I let him go and this is the biggest regret of my life. And I didn't realize it until two weeks ago.

_

* * *

_

2 WEEKS AGO

"I have news on ." said in bored not caring fashion. I looked up pleading for the surgery to have gone perfect or at least for Edward to be safe. " I'm sorry , something happened when we cut into his brain to ....." I don't like medical terms so why the stupid excuse for a a doctor rambled on I assumed the worst, and then I caught the word coma. We don't know when he will wake up. It could be a few days to a few years. You may visit his room if you wish. We've moved him to room 1901. It has been proven that comatose patients can still hear what your saying so you might want to consider talking to him. I'll call his parents and let them know." I let us walk a few steps distance and then I turned around and almost yelled, "You dumb witch you of all people should know he couldn't hear before the surgery and if he can now he sure as hell won't understand any of it." By then I had started crying. Dr. I-think-I-know-it-all basically told me that she didn't think the only person I'd ever befriended, the person I'd cussed out people and stood up for would never wake up. I did the only thing I could do at that point. I sat down in the chair and cried for hours.

* * *

**Honestly I want you guys to review to give some ideas as to where or if it's heading. I've got some cool ideas and eventually this will turn into a vampire story. Don't worry I don't bite so if your going to review can it be honest? Any requests for the future including plot lines.**

This story came to me today (January 6, 2009) in my 1st block class because me and my friend were talking about Twilight fanfiction. The plot has changed alot from the original already and I havn't even started plot developement in the story yet!

THANKS TO g.r. k.m. b.h. and k.f.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Recently I realized what a jerk I've been. I always hate the authors who start to write and don't update. I'm going to try my best and change this. I want at the very least a chapter a month and no more of those WEAK half a page chapters. If anyone wants to help keep me on track that's greatly appreciated! My goal for now, is to give you a new (larger) chapter by the first weekend of winter break which is December 19th**** or 20****th****. I have finals the week before and this week I'll be studying for them but if it's possible I'll get it to you sooner! Luv u, my loyal readers and if you'd like me to read any story in trade for your forgiveness, I'd be more then happy to. -- yes, I realize this authors note is about the size of my normal chapters, sorry!**


End file.
